


A Caroling Killian (and a kissing one too)

by more_than_words



Series: Christmas Traditions [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kiss, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more_than_words/pseuds/more_than_words
Summary: Killian shares his traditions with the group (and some only with Emma).





	

The third day was Killian’s.

“Alright, Hook,” Mary Margaret said over a plate of eggs. “What’s your Christmas tradition?” The pirate’s dark eyebrows furrowed as he thought for a moment.

“Sorry to disappoint everyone, but there weren’t any cute holiday traditions on the Jolly Roger,” Killian said with a shrug.

“Oh c’mon,” Mary Margaret said, passing Henry the butter.

“We’re not gonna let you off the hook that easily,” David added, placing emphasis on his corny pun. Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned, and Henry said something about dad jokes. David gave a little seated bow and then continued, “but really, there had to have been something!”

“Well, I guess we sang a few tavern songs,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “And drink our fair share of rum,” he added hurriedly and somewhat sheepishly, glancing at Henry. There was a bit of an awkward silence and Emma hid her smile as she took a sip of orange juice. No more coffee for her, thanks to her father, but that didn’t stop Emma from sneaking some energy drink powder into her juice.

“I mean, that’s basically caroling, right?” Henry offered hesitantly. “And we can drink eggnog… non-alcoholic of course.” He hurried to finish the phrase, reassuring his mother who was about to comment.

“Yes!” Mary Margaret jumped in enthusiastically. “We can invite whoever wants to join and then go carol around the neighborhoods.” Emma loved the way Mary Margaret always saw the best in people and could make the best of almost any situation. Henry had that trait as well. It seemed to skip a generation, Emma thought.

“It’s a bit of a deviation,” Mary Margaret admitted. “Is that alright with you, Hook? It is your tradition after all.”

“Of course,” the pirate readily agreed with a nod and a smile. “It’ll be my new and improved Christmas tradition- I’m all for it.”

So, all throughout that day, the family members invited people to join in the caroling. As the night drew closer, the group had grown quite significantly. Archie decided to join, Roland was invited, Henry asked Violet to come, and a few nuns and dwarves tagged along. As the sky darkened to reveal the stars, the carolers began to congregate outside of Granny’s. As promised, Mary Margaret had a large pot of eggnog prepared to fend off the evening chill. Henry handed out packets of music.

“Okay, everyone!” David called everyone to attention. “Who’s ready to spread some Christmas cheer?” There was a collective cheer and the group started off toward the first house. People huddled close together and talked excitedly as they shuffled along. Emma and Killian brought up the rear, hand in hand.

“I didn’t take you for the singing type,” Emma joked, nudging him with her shoulder. Killian chuckled, his breath white against the night sky.

“I’m not,” he said with a slight half-smile. “Unless I’m properly soused and someone starts a good drinking song.” Now it was Emma’s turn to laugh as she adjusted her earmuffs.

“For some reason, you always think you’re a better singer when your drunk,” Emma related.

“Aye.” The two shared a smile before Emma turned to hide a yawn in her hand.

“Tired already, Swan?” Killian teased. “It’s nary 8:30.”

“I guess so,” she replied, her tone light as she refused to meet his eyes.

The carolers came to the first house, giddy with expectation. The homeowner had barely opened the door before they were greeted with a rousing verse of Joy to the World. It may not have been fantastic, but it came from the heart. There were some laughs, like when Grumpy bellowed in the bass for the first time or when David tried to sing soprano for a spell. They ended with We Wish You a Merry Christmas, earning loud applause, and moved on to the next house. It went on this way throughout the night, the carolers leaving nothing but smiles in their wake as they walked through the neighborhoods. As the night grew colder, the group seemed to pull closer together. Emma noticed that Violet and Henry seemed to be gravitating towards one another as the evening waned. She watched as Henry slowly took hold of Violet’s hand and the two shared an innocent, quiet blush. Emma smiled, looped her arm through the crook of Killian’s elbow and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked to the next neighborhood.

“Thank you, Killian,” she hummed quietly. The pirate raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to look at her.

“Thanks for what, love?” he queried. She looked at him fondly through her eyelashes.

“For being a good sport and letting my mom give your tradition a makeover,” Emma replied. Her gaze found Mary Margaret and David at the front of the group, sharing a loving gaze. “It’s been quite the hit.”

“No need to thank me, Swan,” Killian said smoothly. “You know I’d do anything for you and your family.” She nodded slowly, his words filling her stomach with a soft glow. She nestled closer into him, her head resting on the scarf tied around his neck. The scent of dark spice and cologne washed over her, drawing her eyelids closed. Usually she wasn’t this cuddly, but with the restless nights adding up and sleep lingering in every limb, all she wanted to do was sink into the safety of these moments spent half-awake with Killian snugly by her side. Killian seemed to notice the change in her behavior as she leaned into him with more weight than usual

“What’s gotten into you?” Killian asked, his brow quizzical as he noticed her drooping eyelids. “I fear you’re in danger of falling asleep right here.” He spun her around to face him and they came to a stop, falling behind the group.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Emma countered. She stifled a yawn that would quickly disprove her point. “I’m wide-.“ Her words were cut off as Killian pressed his mouth to hers. The warmth in her stomach seemed to intensify as she realized what was happening and responded to his kiss. She couldn’t stop her mittened hands from reaching up and clutching the lapels of his jacket as his hand found its way to her hair. Just as Emma was realizing how awake she really was, the pirate pulled back. They both breathed heavily in the intimate space, and the pirate broke into an ornery grin.

“Well I know something that might wake you up,” he murmured against her lips, forehead touching hers. His hook found its way into the space where her flannel was tucked into the waistband of her jeans, while his thumb rubbed circles on the side of her neck. “Besides,” he whispered now, “we both know who I really want as my Christmas tradition.” The tension between the two grew with every moment their lips were apart, begging Emma to close the small gap between her mouth and his. But, more cognizant than before, she resisted. He can’t win that easily, she thought, fighting the firecrackers in her stomach.

“Hmmmm,” she hummed, feigning ignorance. “I wonder who that could be?” She brushed her lips against his, tantalizingly close. Instead, she pressed a teasing kiss to his cheek. Now it was Killian’s turn to let his eyelids drop as warmth flowered out from where her skin met his. He willed himself to be strong as she let her nose trace the side of his cheek, as he felt her eyelashes flutter against his jaw. The good part of him snuck a glance at the carolers rapidly receding up ahead, wondered whether to catch up. But that required him to ignore her breath on his neck, ignore those lips as they curled into a coy smile so very close…

Bloody Hell, he thought as his lips crashed into hers.

And so, Killian’s Christmas tradition was a warm night filled with eggnog, carols, and secret kisses.


End file.
